Triple S Series: Truths Revealed
by Autobotschic
Summary: 3rd Book in Shadow Stalker's Story Series. Shadow Stalker has died and N.E.S.T is depressed. But a newcomer who has many secrets and a deadly new disease must be taken care of before the mourning, but all is not as it seems as truths are revealed. *Notice: This thing is as old as dirt, I'm redoing this series. Again.*
1. Prolouge

TransFormers: Truths Revealed

Muhahahaha! You probablly all hate me now leaving you at that sort of cliffhanger eh? * evil smile fades as lots of angry readers attack me with pitch forks* Scrap! I only own Halie, Shadow Stalker, Quickclaw, and Alexis! EEP!

Prolouge

Knockout stood at the foot of Shadow Stalker's grave. " You were a magnificent warrior," Knockout said quietly. A black hand shot out of the grave, followed by another hand, then the lower body, then the upper soon followed.

" Megatron was a fool Knockout to think I really died," Shadow Stalker growled staggering upright.

Knockout shrieked then ran off leaving a smirking, dented deeply, but still alive, Shadow Stalker.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Without Her

Everyone in N.E.S.T was depressed. Optimus Prime, Major Lennox, Epps, Kup, Hound, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Flare Up, Firestar, Chromia etc. etc. Heck, even _Ironhide_ was depressed since Shadow Stalker had died.

Everyone was depressed but a certain human from the government...

" Prime!" an angry hollar from Galloway sounded outside Optimus Prime's quarters.

Optimus Prime groaned and pinched the bridge of his noseplates. " Gah, why can't he be sorry for the death of a great warrior like _her_," Optimus whispered to himself.

Little fists pounded the large metal door. _Thump thump thump thump! _"Prime you glitch come out here!" Galloway yelled furiously, using the worst Cybertronian curse word he knew.

" Don't call our leader a glitch stupid fleshy!" Ironhide's voice came through.

" Make me you trigger happy shooter!" Galloway retorted.

" Uh oh," Optimus thought, standing up and striding over to the door.

A cannon blast sounded along with a growl and a human scream. Optimus was to the door before the scream ended.

" What is going on here!" Optimus thundered, looking around.

Galloway was no where to be seen, _Thank Primus_, Optimus thought to himself. and Ironhide had his cannon aimmed at a large mechanical wolf.

The wolf stood 7 feet high with a blueish-purpleish paint job. Each claw had to be 5 inches long.

Optimus looked over the wolf for a klik. " State your side, name and function."

The wolf eyed up Ironhide's cannons, making sure he wouldn't shoot it, then started etching the Autobot symbol and Ironhide's cannons into the contrete floor of N.E.S.T.

" Autobot," Optimus stated. The wolf nodded then pointed to the cannons.

" Cannon?" Optimus asked. The wolf shook it's head.

" Plasma?" Ironhide asked. The wolf yipped and wagged it's tail.

" Job?"

Plasma snapped it's jaws and let out a small squeak. " Spy, warrior," Plasma said in a deep, but woman like voice.

" Mech or femme?" Ironhide asked.

" What do you think Ironhide?" PLasma snapped, walking to Optimus's side.

" You know my name how?" Ironhide growled, his cannons whirring to life.

Plasma rolled her shoulders and two plasma weapons popped up. A plasma cannon and a plasma rifle, just like Shadow Stalker's.

Plasma snarled warnigly, snapping her jaws. " I am a femme Ironhide, and a strong, weapon loaded one at that!," Plasma snarled, taking a menacing step towards Ironhide.

" Ironhide! Plasma! stand down!" Optimus Prime growled. Ironhide immedently powered down his cannons. He knew not to anger Optimus, then he walked towards his quarters , growling all the way. Plasma smiled triumphently.

" I will take you to your new quarters Plasma, you will be sharing with me if that is fine with you," Optimus stated.

Plasma nodded and unleashed a pair of neon purple metal wings. She leaped up and glided onto Prime's chasis and climbed up to his shoulder. Optimus jolted as the claws of Plasma lightly scratched his armor. Her claws gave off a light electrical charge.

Plasma noticed immedently and cut the charge off.

" Sorry Prime! Did I hurt you?" Plasma asked quickly.

"No."

Plasma let out a relieved sigh and Prime set off to his quarters.

Shadow Stalker slowly swam towards the N.E.S.T building on Diego Garica.

_Energon levels at all time low, preparing for shut down._

" No, must override power down!" Shadow Stalker gasped, inching towards the shinning beacon in the vast ocean.

A helicopter sounded above and a light shone down on Shadow Stalker. " State your side and function!" Will Lennox's voice boomed out.

" Lennox!" Shadow Stalker squeaked.

" It's a femme Autobot! Throw down the rope!" Lennox yelled.

Shadow Stalker grasped the rope and slowly transformed into a 20 year old girl.

Shadow Stalker clung to the rope as she was hoisted up into the helicopter. When she was close enough, she leaped the last 5 feet and landed in the helicopter.

" Whoa easy there," Major Lennox said soothingly. Then he noticed the scar down the left arm and the scar over the right eye. " Shadow Stalker?" Lennox gasped.

" Yes, and it's Halie in human form," Halie croaked collasping.

Lennox patted her side, yelped, then pulled his hand back. He slowly pulled off the leather jacket Halie was wearing, then carefully pulled back her shirt to revel a deep gash in her side. The gash on her side was so deep you could see two ribs, another gash showed itself it's where her heart would be. Instead, the slowing pulse of Shadow Stalker's semi- shattered spark gleamed a bright blue.

Lennox growled to himself for not bringing a medical kit for a recon mission. " RATCHET!"

Ratchet was recharging peacefully when a yell through the human comm. link startled him.

" RATCHET!" came the voice of Major Lennox.

" What do you want!" Ratchet snapped back.

" Shadow Stalker... is alive!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet fell off his berth in shock. Shadow Stalker alive after her _spark_ is _impaled_ on a plasma _sword_ and _blown_ out of her _chasis_!

" That's...that;s impossible!" Ratchet stuttered back.

" OKay then give me another female who has a scar down her left arm and over her right eye! And who wears all black when in human form has brown hair and icy blue eyes!" Lennox growled.

" No one. By the Allspark she is alive!" Ratchet happily replied, doing a happy dance. A full out hip swinging, arm waving, prancing on his toes, happy dance.

Ironhide happened to be walking by and stopped to watch the gleeful medic. As Ratchet turned to face Ironhide, Ironhide started prancing around, amking monkey sounds, and laughing at Ratchet.

Ratchet growled and stopped dancing. Ironhide started to walk back to his quarters, laughing all the way.

" I know where you recharge Ironhide!" Ratchet yelled after him.

" And I know you dance like a happy witted fool who had to much high grade!" Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet growled and comm. linked Lennox again.

" Bring her here a sap."

" Rodger med bot."

" Gahhh!"

Major Lennox kneeled next to Halie.

" Halie, hang in there. I know your a tough one. C'mon stay with me! Is there anything you need?" Lennox whispered, holding Halie's hand.

Halie gasped for air. " Energon!" she gasped clutching her chest wound.

Lennox grasped her other hand and gently moved it away from the wound. " Do we have any Energon on hand?" Lennox yelled to his team.

" No sir, but we should land in 5 minutes," a soldier shouted back.

Lennox looked to Halie and saw her pulse slow and her eyes flutter.

" She won't last five minutes!" Lennox yelled.

" Sir, Optimus is in sights," another soldier yelled.

Halie arched up and screamed loudly, then her spark color started to fade.

" NO!" Lennox yelled, starting CPR.

Optimus was on the shore line when he heard a gut wrentching scream.

" Shadow Stalker!" Optimus gasped running towards the helicopter.

Major Lennox appeared out the side of the copter holding a limp human body. Optimus reached out and Lennox set Halie in his hand.

Optimus Prime touched his helm, then laid the finger on Halie's head, she then started to transform into her bipedal mode. Optimus surpressed a gag and ran towards Med Bay.

" RATCHET!" Optimus roared running toward Med Bay.

Ratchet fell of his recharge berth for the second time in a 15 minutes period. " What!" Ratchet growled getting up. Optimus rushed in carrying a limp Shadow Stalker.

" Oh Primus!" Ratchet gasped, gathering up his medical supplies while Optimus laid Shadow Stalker on a medical berth.

" Prime, OUT!" Ratchet growled, staring to fix the chest wound.

Optimus Prime left silently and sat aginst the wall across the hall from Med Bay.

He pulled his knees up to his chasis and laid his head on his knees.

Soon Hound, Bumblebee, Air Raid, and Arcee joined him. All sat in silence and intently watched the doors of Med Bay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

My optics snapped open to see lots of blue and white. This wasn't the helicopter or the ocean, so where was I?

"Ugh, where am I?" I moaned placing my hand over my optics from the blinding lights.

" Med Bay. How is your Energon levels?" a gruff and familer voice asked.

" Low, ver, very low," I whispered horsely, then added, " Hatchet." A gruff guffaw could be heard some feet away along with tool clanking against each other.

" So your memory banks aren't damaged," Ratchet said giving me a cup of Energon.

" Nope. So..." I asked, swirling the Energon around in the cup, then taking a sip of the purpleish blueish liquid.

" Your Energon levels were at 2%," Ratchet growled looking at me," you had two very sever wounds on your chest and your side. Just how did you survive that blast?"

I sighed and ever so slwoly sat up. I pulled my knees to my chasis and laid my head on them. " It's a _long_ story," I whispered, adjusting my position so I was sitting Indian style on the medical berth. Ratchet sat by my side and laid a hand on my aching shoulder.

" You have two days before I let you out," Ratchet said.

" Grr. Fine. Where should I start?" I pondered. " Oh got it. So I heard Megatron coming up behind me so I secretly clsoed up my spark chamber and put a plasmic force field around it. Then he stabbed me, but it came out through my chasis instead of through my spark, same thing happened with the plasma bullet. The rest was acting..." I whispered, dimming my optics.

A long, low, sad whistle sounded. An optic fluid ecasped my optic and I hastily flicked it away. " Just keep it a secret that I'm still alive," I choked out.

" To late, whole base already knows, and I believe Prowl comm. linked Hot Rod about it to..." Ratchet whispered.

" Including me," A loud, majestic voice boomed out, causing me to cover my audios.

"H-h-h-hey O-o-ptimus," I stuttered a greeting, clutching my side as a wave of pain crashed on me. The majestic body of my leader walked forward dodging wrenches and curses from Rathet.

A screwdriver laid at my side, as did a wrench. Optimus must have saw me eyeing up the tools and instently ducked behind the nearest solid object.

I picked up the screwdriver and with a mightly flick of the wrist, sent it flying at Ratchet. It struck home. The screwdriver perfectly wedged itself between ratchet's shoulder armor so he couldn't move his left arm anymore.

Ratchet ran out of objects to throw and turned away towards a table full of hammers. He gave me a perfect shot of his right arm. I quickly picked up the wrench and chucked it at his arm.

Also struck home. Ratchet had now no control of his arms. " All clear Prime," I yelled as Optimus's head popped up from behind an Energon freezer.

Ratchet tried to reach for another wrench. " Shadow Stalker!" Ratchet growled.

" Uh, Optimus, Could you carry me to my quarters? NOW!" I yelled as ratchet started stalking towards me.

Optimus dashed forward, picked me up, and sprinted out of Med Bay.

/

( Normal POV)

_ Ratchet to Prowl. Have you comm. linked Hot Rod yet? _Ratchet asked, wincing as Red Alert pulled thee wrench free of his shoudler.

_Yes. Doing do right now actually. _Prowl responded.

Ratchet sighed and winced as the screwdriver was pulled free.

_Rodger. Ratchet out._

/

( Still Normal POV, Abandon Autobot Training Base)

_Hot Rod, this is Prowl. _Prowl comm. linked Hot Rod_._

_ What is it Prowl? _Hot Rod asked, dodging a practice punch from Alexis in robot mode, known as Camshaft.

_I was told to inform you Shadow Stalker is alive. _Prowl sighed, cutting off the comm. link.

Hot Rod grinned audio to audio. " Camshaft, I got some news for you!"

Camshaft looked at Hot Rod like he was rabid. " What?"

" Hails is alive."

" WOO HOO!"

" Ouch my audios!"

Alexis let out a very high pitched happy scream.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I clutched Optimus Prime's neck as he raced down the maze-like halls of N.E.S.T towards my quarters. Optimus opened my door and carefully laid me on my berth. Since I hadn't recharged in over a week, the minute Prime laid me on my berth I murmured a thanks and quickly feel into a deep recharge.

!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/

( Normal POV)

Optimus Prime carefully laid Shadow Stalker on her berth. He smiled down at the peacefully recharging femme.

_Kup, could you watch somebody for me? _Optimus comm. linked Kup_._

_ Depends, is it the Twins? Major or Minor I don't care, I won't watch those fools! _Kup replied_._

_ No. It's a femme friend of yours. _Optimus replied chuckling_._

_ Hmm. Your in SS's quarters, be there in a breeem. Kup out._ Kup isad ending the comm. link.

Optimus smiled and lightly traced Shadow Stalker's cheek plates.

He walked over and sat down in a chair across the room and puled out a datapad, working on some rules until Kup showed up.

/

Plasma sprited across Diego Garica and skidded to a stop at the shoreline. Plasma looked around and spotted a large metal cat stalking towards her. The cat wasn't trying to be steathly as far as Plasma could tell.

"Plasma," the metal cat hissed.

" Ravage," Plasma retored, turning the holographic Autobots symbol off to reveal the purple Decepticon symbol.

A caw sounded above Plasma and Ravage and a large metal condor landed with a thump on Ravage's right side.

" Lazerbeak," Plasma growled. Lazerbeak cawed in return.

" What have you found out being Optimus's pet?" Ravage hissed, inclining his head. Plasma noted it was clearly an insult.

" I, first off, am not a pet to anyone but Megatron and the Fallen," Plasma growled, digging her claws into the ground," and second, I have confirmed Shadow Stalker is deceased and much more."

" What of the boy?" Lazerbeak cawed.

" Samuel James Witwicky is currently at his parental unit's house in Tranquility," Plasma growled.

Ravage purred with delight, swishing his tail back and forth. Plasma took note of Ravage's happiness quickly, and smiled wickedly.

" So, Happy Cat, what does Lord Megatron wish for me to do now?" Plasma barked.

Ravage hissed and lashed out at Plasma with his claws, Plasma perryed the blow with her tail. " Lord Megatron wishes for you to kill or stasis lock as many Autobots as possible," Ravage hissed, "but not Optimus."

Plasma growled and alshed the sand. " Fine, not the Prime. But all others are fair game?"

Lazerbeak nodded, and Ravage leaped into the sea as Lazerbeak flew off, leaving Plasma alone on the dark shoreline of Diego Garcia.

Switching her holographic Autobot symbol back on, Plasma swiftly and quietly trotted back to Optimus's quarters.

D**ue to a recent stroke my Great Grandmother had, I might not be updateing as much. She is literally on her last leg.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kup quickly walked to Shadow Stalker's quarters. He tapped in the code for entrce and pushed the door open. Kup looked around, very little light came through the windows, but he could still make out Optimus recharging in a chair and Shadow Stalker on her berth.

Kup quietly walked over to Optimus and touched his shoulder. " Prime, I'm here," Kup whispered tapping Optimus's shoulder.

Optimus jolted awake and looked at Kup. " Oh, good, your here. I'll be going then," optimus Prime whispered standing up and walking out the door.

Kup smiled and sat down, carefully watching Shadow Stalker. Whether she knew it or not, in human years, Shadow Stalker wasn't 12, but 28. And Kup was around 60, so Kup felt like Shadow Stalker was a daughter to him.

Kup looked around Shadow Stalker's quarters, nothing had really changed since they had found Shadow Stalker, or rather Halie, darting out in front of them with some home made wings. Kup chuckled and relaxed in the chair.

( about an hour later)

_ Kup! Wake up Shadow Stalker immedently! We discovered 5 mechs in stasis lock for an unknown reason. Meet us in the Rec. Room a sap! _Optimus comm. linked Kup_._

_ Rodger, Kup out._ Kup replied. He quickly rose from the chair and walked over to Shadow Stalker.

" Shadow, Shadow! Uppy time! Time to wake UP!" Kup yelled shaking Shadow Stalker.

/./././././././././././././././.././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././../././../././.

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

I was hoisted up into big arms and shaken awake. " Kup, cut it out," I growled, tiredly swatting at him.

" Okay, that's it little lady," Kup chuckled, hoisting me over his shoulder.

" Gah! Kuuuuuup! Grrr!" I growled, pushing up from his shoulder. I leaped down and started to walk out of my quarters.

Kup followed behind me and we ran to the Rec. Room. What befelled my optics in the room I will never forget. Beachcomber, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Air Raid were in stasis lock on the floor.

" Bee!" I gasped, limping over to him and laying his head in my lap. As I stroked his head, I picked up a weird electric source in his wires, it almost felt like..._Oh scrap_.

" Where's Ratchet?" I growled urgently.

" Med Bay, why?" Jazz asked, coming up behind me.

" Carry Air Raid. I'll get Bee. Ironhide get Prowl. Sideswipe get your brother. Kup, grab Beachcomber. Get them to Med Bay stat!" I yelled, hoisting Bumblebee over my shoulder. All the mechs gave me an odd look when I did that.

" I've been weight lifting, now stop staring or you'll get it from me as Quickclaw with a lot of teeth and claws!" I hissed turning away.

Then the 5 of us ran towards Med Bay, I hoped it wasn't to late.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( Shadow Stalker's POV)

" Ratchet! Ratchet Ratchet Ratchet!" I yelled, running towards Med Bay and hoping the little huamns under me would move in time.

Ratchet's head popped out of Med Bay. " Wha...Oh slag," Ratchet cursed, ducking back inside as we came rushing in.

" Ratchet, each of these mechs has a strange electric current running through them that's killing them from the outside in. I believe it has something to do with these claw marks," I explained, pointing to the deep gashes on the mech's bodies.

Ratchet nodded, " Is there anything _you_ can do about it?"

I dimmed my optics and felt hate swirling around my body for the femme that did this. Then I nodded, deep in thought.

I transformed into my wolf form- known as Quickclaw- and carefully traced the claw wounds with my muzzle on Bumblebee. Then I released a single optics fluid over Bee's spark. I smiled weakly at Ratchet and repeated the process with the other 4 bots.

" That, should do it," I whispered weakly, collasping on a medical berth.

" Why are you so weak and tired?" Ratchet asked, coming to sit beside me and stroking my head like I was a regular dog.

" I had to release a counter electrical charge, and I know who did this," I growled, my strength returning.

" Who?" Ratchet asked.

I grinned slyly and stood up and started Ratchet right in the optics. Boy was the bots going to love this..." A Decepticon, named Plasma. My evil counterpart," I growled, leaping off the medical berth, " and I known exactly where she is at the moment!"

Ratchet looked alarmed. " Where?" Ratchet asked, no doubt comm. linking Optimus.

I started walking towards the door. " Hacking, or at least trying to, Optimus's computer," I growled, and without looking back, left Med Bay.

/./././././././../././././././././././././.././.././.././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././.../.../...

( Normal POV)

Plasma growled. She smacked the keyboard with a paw and hissed. "Stupid...fraggin...human...technology!" Plasma growled, knocking a chair over.

Plasma jumped down from the chair and paced back and forth. " Well, since I can't this stupid human computer, I can go and stasis lock some more pathectic Autobots," Plasma growled quietly.

Flare-Up just happened to be zooming past the door then. " She will do," Plasma growled.

Sending an electrical current to her claws, she took off after Flare-Up.

././././././././././././././.../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Flare-Up zoomed into the huge forest on Diego Garica. She looked behind her to see Plasma following her. Flare-Up stopped and turned around to look at Plasma. " Hey Plasma, lovely evening isn't it?" Flare-Up greeted Plasma.

Plasma growled and ran full speed at Flare-Up. " Uh, Plasma, something wrong?" Flare-Up asked, slowly moving back.

Plasma growled again and was now feet from Flare-Up.

Plasma bared her teeth and leaped at Flare-Up.

Okay, just a little warning for my readers:

My dad has not been liking me shut myself in my bedroom and read and/or write all day. So I will not be updating on weekends since I can no longer go on the computer OR use the phone...ya love you to dad...grrrr...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Plasma leaped at Flare-Up.

Quicklclaw bounded out of the forest and leaped at Plasma. The two mechanical wolves collided, but Shadow Stalker's force was greater, knocking both wolves into a tumbling ball of metal into the forest.

Flare-Up gasped, then fainted.

/.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././../././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././../././././././././

(Shadow Stalker's POV)

I ran across the dense forest, dodging tree after tree.

I then saw Plasma leap at Flare-Up. "Oh no you don't!" I growled leaping out of the forest and, growling loudly and violently, knocked Plasma away from Flare-Up.

We tumbled deeper into the forest, until Plasma launched herself away from me.

I stood up quickly and looked around. Plasma was running towards me growling. I snarled and leaped onto Plasma's back. I scratched and bit what I could reach. Plasma whimpered then threw me off.

I twisted in the air and landed on my four paws. " Your a disgrace to the Decepticons Plasma!" I snarled, as we circled each other.

" As were you! You were Megatron's _favorite_ until you laid your optics on Optimus!" Plasma growled, " then Megatron was going to kill you, and you being a wimp, ran away to join the pathetic Autobots!"

I snarled and took a menecing step forward. Drawing myself up to my full 7 foot 5 inches, I growled warningly.

" The Autobots are not pathetic!" I snarled, then I snapped my jaws and lauched towards Plasma.

I closed my jaws over Plasma's neck and applied pressure. Plasma started whimpering,whinning, and screaming. " Now for a taste of your own medicine filthy Decepti-moron!" I snarled.

I grabbed Plasma's paw and touched it to her chest. Plasma screamed even louder and collasped, writhering in the dirt.

" I rise, you fall!" I growled, standing tall and proud over Plasma. Then I snapped, bent and ripped off as much metal off that wimp body as I could.

" Who are you!" Plasma gasped.

I smiled and I stood tall. " Shadow Prime, the first femme Prime!" I growled.

Then I turned around, swished my tail, and without a second look back, ran towards N.E.S.T base.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././.../

( Normal POV, Decepticon lair...)

Megatron tapped his finger componats on his throne. " Plasma's last transmission just came through, Plasma is deceased," the monotonic voice of Soundwave came from near the giant computer screen.

Megatron's optics flashed a bright red. " WHAT! Play the transmission NOW!" Megatron roared.

" This is...Plasma. I am...dying. Last Transmission is: Shadow Stalker...is alive! And is the first...femme Prime!" the transmission ended.

Megatron roared and his optics flashed an even brighter red.

" Get me that femme Prime NOW!"


	9. Epilouge

Eplilouge

I yawned and stretched out my black wolf form on my bed in my quarters. A knock on the door woke me from tearing apart a plush Starscream...man do I hate the Giant Dorito of Doom...hehehe...

" It's open!" I barked, sitting up to see the white form of Trapjaw run in and pounce across the room and land beside me.

"Shadow, I've got something important to tell you," Trapjaw barked excitedly.

" Fire away T.J, what's on your mind. Does it have to do with Hot Rod?" I asked, my optics glowing.

"Yes, and before I say a word, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, especially 'Hide. Will you swear?" Trapjaw whispered.  
>"Of course, I swear," I chuckled.<br>"Okay, well, Hot Rod, um, he uh, he proposed like an human should. Right down to the kneeling on one knee with a ring!" Trapjaw squealed.  
>"He WHAT? Proposed like a human? Where'd he learn that? You didn't make him watch romance movies did you?" I asked, completly shocked at the thought my best friend was soon getting married.<br>"No, he asked me how humans hold 'bonding ceremonies'. I think he wanted to make it normal, on my part at least. So I did, and he proposed to me a week later, in my quarters. Thank Primus that Ironhide wasn't there, he would've thrown a fit!" Trapjaw whispered. I could tell she was in wonderland.  
>"Ya think? Who else knows, besides me?" I asked.<br>"Well, since my bro Drift is Roddy's best friend, he knows as well. No one else, though," Trapjaw whispered.

Then, Hot Rod and Drift came in and just had to interrupt our private conversation.

"How should we get you two love robots married, Cybertronian or human way?" I asked.  
>"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet, Shadow. Hot Rod, what do you think?" Trapjaw asked her fiance.<br>"I say human. Just for you. We mechs can wear those suits, what are they called?" Hot Rod asked scratching his chin.  
>"Tuxes, Roddy," Drift said smacking Hot Rod on the head. I rolled my eyes and Trapjaw giggled.<br>"Thanks, Drift. Yeah, and you femmes could wear dresses," Hot Rod explained.

" Oh yuck. Dresses," I spat. Trapjaw looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please?"

" Fine, but only for you!"

" Thank you thank you! but I think we should just go with bowties and flower bouquets instead. And I wanted to get married as Trapjaw, but it looks as if I'll have to be Camshaft, scrap."  
>"And we should have it at the beach," Hot Rod cut in.<br>" Yeah Roddy, hey can you write this down, Shadow?" Trapjaw asked me.  
>"And Drift?" Hot Rod turned to Drift.<br>"On it, T.J!" I barked smiling.  
>"Got it, ro-bro!" Drift replied.<p>

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

( Wedding day, few weeks later,)

Well, after a lot of work, it was finally pulled off...

"Hot Rod, do you take Camshaft as your lawfully wedded sparkmate?"  
>"I do,"<br>"Camshaft, do you take Hot Rod as your lawfully wedded sparkmate?"  
>"I do,"<br>"Then by the power invevsted in me by Cybertron,I, Optimus Prime, pronounce you sparkmates. You may kiss..."

Hot Rod beat him to the punch, and kissed my friend, who was usually a wolf, but was standing on the sand, as Camshaft. I stood next to her, all dressed up with a single aqua flawer with red tips on my shoudler, I skipped the dress. Cause really, A giant femme robot in a dress? But Arcee was next to me, wearing a pink dress with a large red bow on it, and Flare Up was last in line with a light purple dress. Hot Rod stood as a handsome young gentlebot with a tie, with Ironhide's son Drift next to him, Jazz next to him, and Bumblebee was last in line. The kiss was followed by a loud applause, and energon bottles exploding open. There was a party afterwards, nothing to brag about, and after the party, well, you know what happens next.


End file.
